


You and What Army?

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Iat479, Sibling Love, Spoilers, Time Travel Sucks, four way crossover, heroes Vs Aliens, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Barry uses his speed to go surrender himself, the others are glad they have Supergirl on their side as they try to take some sense into their Speedster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Barry looked at the gathered heroes and steeled himself; even his talk with Oliver did nothing to change his mind. This was the only way he could save the Earth and make amends for what he did when he created Flashpoint.

"This isn't up for debate, it's not even a close call. I mean I… I turn myself over to the Dominators and they leave the rest of the world alone. Its simple." Barry said scanning the faces of the others in the hall, Oliver and Felicity looked pain while Kara had an intense look on her face with her arms crossed like she knew what he was thinking.

"No, it's not simple!" Felicity denied his words, she was the first one he went to about Flashpoint and she had understood. Barry was really going to miss her, he just hoped she lived a long fulfilled life.

"Barry it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this." Diggle spoke up next and it was like a punch to his gut, he had basically erased his daughter from the timeline and here he was trying to convince him of all people not to surrender himself.

"It's been an honour to know all of you, to fight along side of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe." Barry forged on, not stopping now. He took a breath and turned his back to the others and took a few steps as he tensed his body.

"Barry I'm not letting you leave!" Oliver called out and Barry scoffed as he looked over his shoulder.

"No offence Oliver, but you and what army?" Barry asked before he disappeared in a burst of Lightning.

"I've got him." Kara narrowed her eyes and sped after the Speedster. The two had never really raced and Kara found herself pushing her limits trying to keep up with the bolt of Lighting that was zigging and zagging around the city as he tried to loose her. She let out a small growl as she leapt into the sky and iced a bit of the road ahead of where Barry was headed. She was expecting him to crash, but she watched as he slowed just enough and controlled his center of gravity and literally skated across the ice. However it slowed him just enough for Kara to get in front of him and he ran right into her chest. She locked her arms around the lean figure of Barry and took back to the sky forcing him to hold onto her.

"I didn't come to this Earth just to watch you sacrifice yourself Barry Allen." She said firmly and she felt his struggles lessen.

"I know the others feels the same way as me, so just hear us out. Please Barry." She said softly as she arrived back at the hall they were using and kept Barry trapped against her as they landed, not willing to let him go again.

"Barry, just listen to us. You can't surrender yourself, there has to be another way!" Felicity hurried forward, but Oliver tugged on her arm to keep her back not wanting her to get hurt if Barry did somehow break free from Kara.

"There isn't! Can't any of you see this is me trying to fix everything I broke?" Barry cried out, eyes squeezing shut as tears stung his eyes.

"Barry." Diggle swallowed, guilt hitting him like a freight train. He knew Barry, but the knowledge of having a daughter and having her taken from him was a hard pill to swallow. He could see the same guilt bubbling up in Barry and it was just hitting the tipping point now.

"We aren't going to let you sacrifice yourself, there is no way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero tome, you're my friend." Cisco stepped forward, his voice making Barry look up, eyes glossy and pain evident on his face. Kara's arms tightened around Barry, but they were more for comfort instead of restraints.

"Cisco." Barry said, voice cracking.

"Besides you aren't the reason the Dominators are here… Even if you did surrender yourself they would still destroy the Earth… When we went back in time we saved a Dominator, we were trying to show them that not all of us were the same… We had the opposite effect… We showed them that we are a threat that needs to be erased… I know what you're feeling now Barry. We went back with good intentions but things turned out horrible and I was the one to cause it." Cisco admitted to what happened in the past and his vibe with Nate and the Dominator they saved.

"Oh Cisco I'm sorry." Barry winced, he never wanted anyone else to experience that but he was glad that Cisco seemed to understand things better and he called Barry his friend after denying it to Kara when this had all started.

"We can defeat these guys, but it has to be together… So Flash, what do you say?" Cisco held his hand out and Kara slowly slid her arms off of Barry.

"I say, let's kick some alien butt." Barry laughed as he grasped Cisco's hand and felt like something that had been missing snapped back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Iat479 on tumblr who let me write this idea and all the nerdy talks we have and the feels this crossover brought on us.


End file.
